


Sourwolf?

by SabrinaDiane16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Fluffy, M/M, Snapchat, This is my first time, Where Derek makes a super hot Batman, will have smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaDiane16/pseuds/SabrinaDiane16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek is drug to Comic-Con by Erica the last thing he expects is to meet Lanky Stiles Stilinski on the new Snapchat update.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sourwolf?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys so this is my first time ever writing a fanfiction so go easy on me! I roleplay but that is literally nothing compared to this so thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy

     Derek sighed when he woke up knowing that it was the day he promised Erica he would go to Comic-Con with her. She had already laid his outfit out the night before so that he couldn't make up any stupid excuses as to why he wasn't wearing it. He still wasn't sure how he had let her talk him into going, but even more so he wasn't sure how she had convinced him to dress up as the Batman to her Cat woman. Before he had any more time to wallow in his irritation his door was flung open.

     There stood Erica in an extremely tight leather suit with her curly blonde hair tied back in an expert bun, her ears peaking up in front of it. “Derek Hale why are you not up and dressed yet? We are leaving in a half hour!” The girl had a giant pout on her face that made him groan.

     Derek begrudgingly sat up and stood from the comfortable bed. “Get your ass out of my room and maybe I will get ready.” He groaned before adding, “And get my coffee ready.”

     She skipped out of the room, shutting the door behind her as Derek picked up the costume from where it had been laying. “This is going to be a fucking disaster..” He muttered.

***

     Stiles woke up early practically bouncing in his bed. He looked over where Scott was laying seeming how he had stayed the night. Being so excited about going on their annual trip to Comic-Con he leaned over to smack the others chest. “Dude wake up!” He yelled and jumped up from bed. He couldn't believe that the day was finally there. “Come on Robin!” He laughed as he grabbed his batman costume off the desk.

     He turned around to see Scott tiredly sitting up and groaning. Stiles tossed him his costume and smiled wide. “Get ready Scott we need to leave in like the next fifteen minutes.” He told him as he was already slipping on the costume he had been working on for some time.

     After he finished getting dressed he looked back at his best friend who was halfway into his tights. “Well how do I look?”

     A bright smile showed on Scott's face as he responded. “You look kick ass man.”

***

     Derek groaned as he parked the Car in front of the building. He looked around and saw everyone walking around in similar costumes and pulled out the keys. “I can't believe I let you talk me into this.” He growled out for about the thirteenth time since he left the house. “Come on, lets get this over with.” Derek stepped out of the car and sighed when Erica came hopping over and grabbed onto his arm.

     “You should just be glad that I'm letting you get away with a half of a mask.” She smirked and started pulling him to the door. “Do you have our tickets?” She asked him as if Derek would forget something like that.

     He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and took out the tickets waving them in front of her face. “Here you go.” He chuckled and handed them to her. Before he knew it she was taking his phone out of his back pocket. “What in the hell are you doing?” He asked her and raised an eyebrow.

     Erica looked at him as if he were stupid and brought up his SnapChat where of course she was his only friend on it. “They have this cool new thing on the update where you can add people who are nearby. You need new friends!” She brought up the new update and there were about seven people on it. “How about we add this one? It seems like a cool Snap name.” He looked over her shoulder to see the name **Bilinski147**

     “Fine whatever.” Derek told her and let her snap a picture of them. He watched as she sent it to his story and this new person. “Now can I please have my phone back?” He growled at her as they got to the front, handing over their tickets.

***

     Stiles was practically jumping in his sat when he pulled the Jeep into a parking spot. “Oh my God Scott we're here again!” He laughed and opened the door, falling out on the ground. He jumped back up and looked over at his best friend. “Oh! I found this sweet update on SnapChat where you can add someone if they're on the nearby setting. Lets see if there is anyone.”

     Scott came over to stand next to him. As they were looking through he saw that one of the other people sent him a snap.  **MrSourwolf** . He smiled wide and when he opened it his jaw dropped. “Oh my God...Look at that gorgeous piece of guy.” Stiles mumbled before he grabbed his best friend. “On my back Robin!”

     He laughed when Scott jumped on his back and sent back a snap to the other Batman with the caption 'Sourwolf?' Scott laughed and hopped back down. “Come on man lets get inside.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will Try to update Every Sunday/ Monday and every Wednesday so if you enjoy come back Wednesday for more!


End file.
